


Just a boy

by Blurhawaii



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurhawaii/pseuds/Blurhawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar takes one bite of the protein block and throws it on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a boy

**Author's Note:**

> The relationships in this film are so damn fascinating.

-

 

Edgar takes one bite of the protein block and throws it on the floor.

It lands with a comical splat right by Curtis’ bended knee while a ripple of laughter spreads through the people close enough to be watching despite usually pretending they’re not.

“He’s just a boy,” someone says to his left, and the words crawl into Curtis’ stomach and die.

He has heard these words before, spoken like it’s a valid excuse, and old familiar anger flairs in him.

They say it to him like it’s a blank slate, like a boy isn’t capable of committing true horrors, of being held responsible for his desperate affecting actions.

He’s just a boy.

The very idea of simplifying it all down to innocence brings bile to the back of his throat along with it the taste of the protein block he’d mindlessly inhaled moments before.

Curtis is twenty one, a man now, and Edgar is four and small for his age, needing every mouthful he can get.

But he’s just a boy, right? He’s allowed to be petulant.

Curtis takes one look at Edgar’s dissatisfied frown and has to leave.

Edgar may be just a boy but that doesn’t matter. Curtis was a boy and look at what he had accomplished.

Without a word, Curtis steps over the discarded block, puts his head down and walks away. His arm burns hot as a grounding reminder of everything he’s done and ever will do. He’s simply not cut out for this, being responsible for a life, let alone a carriage full.

Walking away, he doesn’t see Edgar’s eyes widen in panic or the way he scrambles off the cot to snatch up the block and bite off a corner. The group thinks it’s cute when Edgar wobbles after Curtis on unsteady kid legs, determined to do better, to be better.

It’s not, it’s a death sentence.


End file.
